Crystal Dreams
by Bethany Bowen
Summary: PGSM. Sailor Moon discovers what happened to make the Silver Crystal destructive, finds that old friends can have new faces. NEW character! R&R, please!
1. Dreams and Reality

_AUTHOR'S NOTE(S):_ 1--I claim nothing. Not the characters, not the costumes, nothing but Chris Jenkens and her character. 2--This is my first fanfic. Ever. Please keep this in mind as you read and review. I am more than happy to edit, but please say it nicely. 3--I am not entirely certain on some minor details. If you notice something I've gotten wrong, please email me or include it in the review and I will be happy to fix it.

_So this is Tokyo…_ Chris Jensen looked out the window of the hotel, playing with the small prism she always wore around her neck. A soft breeze blew in the window, ruffling her cropped light-brown hair. She shaded her gray eyes against the sun and looked out at the city. She had never seen so many buildings so close together. _In all fairness, it is…interesting,_ she decided. _But I'd rather be home._

"Home" was at her aunt's house in England. Chris had lived there for almost as long as she could remember. She thought of Aunt Tina as more like her mother, and her cousins were like brothers and sisters to her.

Chris unzipped her carry-on and took out a photograph, a parting gift from her aunt. A smiling girl with blue eyes rode on Chris' back, while three other children smiled stiffly at the camera. Her aunt stood behind them all. Chris swallowed hard as she looked at her aunt's smiling face. _I will not cry,_ she told herself firmly, and turned her gaze to the photo-image of herself. She was laughing at the camera, holding her fingers in a "V" shape. _I remember…I wanted so badly to come to Japan…_ Chris shook her head at her own folly. _And now I'd rather be home._

It had seemed like a dream come true when a Japanese agent had come backstage after one of her school choir concerts, offering her a chance to sing in Tokyo. She had quickly agreed, without a thought to what she'd be leaving behind. Even now, six months later, she had a hard time believing this was really happening.

Chris stuck out her chin stubbornly. "I _will_ make you proud, Aunt Tina." She put the photo on the bedside table and walked into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. "Watch out…whoever is popular here in Japan…I'm a star on the rise." She nodded at the mirror before practicing her greeting one more time, smiling at her reflection. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Jensen Chris desu. Uh..." She always forgot what came after that! Her smile faltered, but she forged ahead. "Y--yoroshiku, onegaishimasu!" She smiled and bobbed her head. This was going to work! She walked back into her room and set about unpacking.

The next morning, she was awoken by the annoying ringing of her alarm clock. For the thousandth time, she regretted buying an old-fashioned alarm clock that clanged. Experiencing a healthy bout of jet lag, Chris considered throwing it under the other pillow in the queen bed and going back to sleep, but then she caught sight of the glowing numbers on the hotel clock. _8:00?! I have to get to school!_ She rolled out of bed, hitting the shower running. She was going to be late, and she heard that teachers in Japan were very strict. She ran a comb through her wet hair, glad that she had gotten it cut so that it looked good that way. Grabbing her uniform, she tried once again to shake the packing wrinkles out of it and put it on, hopping her way out of the room as she pulled on a sock. Running out into the street, she hailed a cab by waving a shoe at it. When one finally pulled over, she realized that she did not speak enough Japanese to be able to tell him where to go. Praying he understood English, she simply said, "Juuban High School!" He nodded and seemed to know where he was going, so maybe it was going to be okay. Chris checked her watch. _8:10…I just might make it._

Arriving at the school, Chris shoved money into the driver's hands and waiting while he counted the change. He was honest, she had to give him that, but right now she just wished she knew how to say "keep the change" in Japanese. Finally he was done. Thanking him, she ran up the steps to the school. Stepping in the doors, it hit her like a bus. She didn't know Japanese! She found an official-looking person. "Um…Watashi wa Iirisu-jinn desu." The lady nodded, which wasn't much help. "Umm…help?" Chris said, holding her hands in an "I don't know" gesture. The lady seemed to suddenly comprehend, for she took Chris to an office, where a large man greeted her. She had to listen hard to understand the English behind his accent, but she understood that he was the principal of the school, and that he would take her to class. Chris bowed. "Domo arigato." That phrase, she knew.

Inside the classroom, Chris stared at several Japanese faces. The teacher had been very kind, addressing her in English and asking her to introduce herself to the class. Chris smiled and faked confidence. "I am Chris Jensen. I am from the United Kingdom." Blushing, she followed it up with, "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Jensen Chris desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She bowed slightly to keep herself from grinning foolishly. She had made it!

"Arigato, Jensen-san, for that introduction," the teacher said. She then pointed towards a desk that Chris supposed was hers. She bowed again, and sat. In front of her, a girl with pigtails turned around and grinned at her. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu." Chris nodded, hoping she looked friendly yet not friendly enough that the girl would keep talking. She had had enough trouble keeping up with her introduction, forget understanding if the girl said anything else!

The teacher, whose name Chris had learned was Haruna, spoke sharply to Tsukino-san. She then led Chris to another desk, next to a girl with glasses. "Mizuno-san will be your interpreter." The girl nodded shyly at her, and Chris nodded back. Returning to the blackboard, the teacher began to write Japanese characters. Mizuno-san began to translate, and Chris was kept furiously taking notes for the rest of class.

A bell rang, and Mizuno-san put away her notebook. Chris was puzzled. It was only afternoon, and she had been told that Japanese children stayed to school very late. Looking around, she saw that Tsukino-san and everyone else were getting out lunchboxes. _Ah. Aha. Lunch._ Chris reached for her backpack, but suddenly realized that she had forgotten to pack a lunch! She flushed with embarrassment. Tsukino-san ran over, grabbing her hand and chattering away, but Chris just shook her head. She did not want to have to fake understanding all lunch period, especially when she had no lunch of her own. She saw Mizuno-san slip out the door. Extracting herself from Tsukino-san's grip as politely as possible, she followed the girl.

_She eats alone?_ Chris stood at the doorway to the schoolyard, watching Mizuno-san fish a sandwich out of a grocery bag. Not wanting to look like she'd been spying, Chris walked nonchalantly onto the roof and stood staring at the outside. She couldn't help but glance at Mizuno-san's lunch, and her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten breakfast, either. Chris sighed, and tried to distract herself by counting trees.

"Would you like some?" a quiet voice interrupted her. Startled, Chris forgot the number she was up to, turning to see Mizuno-san holding out a sandwich. Chris blushed. "If it won't inconvenience you," she took the sandwich. "Domo arigato." Mizuno-san nodded, retreating to her bench. Chris sat on her own, counting trees again. _47…48…49…_

The bell rang for class again. Chris stood, heading back to class behind Mizuno-san. For the rest of the day, she tried to keep up. She took notes and listened to Mizuno-san until her head spun. When school finally ended, she wanted nothing more than to get back to the hotel and lose herself in a good book, forgetting about _wa_ and _desu_ and everything Japanese.

_Okay, so they don't stay in school all _that_ late,_ Chris thought as she walked to the hotel. In her bag she carried Japanese-symbol flashcards, as well as some household words to tape up in her room. Unlocking her door, she kicked off her sandals and socks, sighing with pleasure. These sandals were uncomfortable! She picked up a book, losing herself in the adventures of the heroine.

Looking up, Chris realized that it was dark, and time to go to bed. Undressing, she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, turning the pages of her book with one hand. She read until the chapter was over. Finally sighing and switching off the lamp, she lay there for a while before drifting into a fitful sleep.

"_**The Crystal is Dying."**_

_Huh?_ Chris sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a uniform, almost like her school uniform except that it was all white. She couldn't see very well, probably due to the mist that covered everything. She squinted at the figure in front of her.

"_**The Crystal is Dying. We must save it, Star-born. For that, we need a power not born to this sphere."**_

The figure stepped forward, somehow simultaneously illuminated and obscured. Chris could only make out the crown on the figure's head. The manikin's next words chilled her to the heart:

"_**We need **_**you.**_**"**_

**_--CHAPTER TWO PREVIEW--_**

Chris stopped, staring at the pamphlet that had just been pushed under her door. _That's it, Christina,_ she told herself sternly as she dressed. _You're going to this park, and you're going to have fun! _

_Senshi…they're soldiers?_ She wanted to stop, but something in her wanted more than anything to see the boy's face and to find out where she knew him from. She felt as if he held all the answers in the universe. Out of breath, she finally stopped, looking back to the park. A figure was on top of the park wall, silhouetted against the sky. Chris felt a pull towards it, and an uneasy feeling of impending disaster. She began to run towards the park, but by the time she got there the figure was gone.


	2. Deja vu

Chris stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Maybe I shouldn't go out today…" It was Saturday, and she didn't feel like staying at home, but the dreams of last night had left her with an uneasy feeling. She stuck out her tongue at herself. "It was just a dream. Just like any other dream with pink bunnies and dancing paintings and--" She stopped, staring at the pamphlet that had just been pushed under her door. She couldn't read the writing, but it had pictures of roller coasters and a haunted house, and seemed to be a brochure for an amusement park. _That's it, Christina,_ she told herself sternly as she dressed. _You're going to this park, and you're going to have fun!_

To her surprise, Chris _was_ having fun. After the initial mishaps getting herself here, she had found that she really didn't have to talk to anyone, and stopped worrying about the language barrier. She squealed on the roller coasters, ate cotton candy, and screamed in all the right places at the haunted house. She even won a stuffed frog at the park's Karaoke stand. She thought about this as she accepted a balloon from a clown with a shy "Domo." Could she transcend the language barrier, and speak the language of smiles that she had heard about? It would take a miracle, but in the lazy afternoon heat the park suddenly seemed just the place for miracles.

Suddenly, she whirled around, facing the amphitheatre she had just left. The sound of crying reached her, and she saw the people in the theatre either collapsed on the ground or running away from…Chris's eyes widened. It was a boy with hiccups! And a backpack! _Okay, not so scary…_. She wondered why people were running from him, then got a rapid education when he touched a boy. The boy groaned and sank to the ground. _Is he dead?_ Chris wondered. She was trying to decide whether to run when the backpack boy looked right at her.

_Yeah, time to go._ Chris was trying to get her traitorous legs to move when the boy fell to the ground. Standing in his place was a faceless thing that looked like a bunch of straw tied together, or an old-fashioned corn-baby. Chris's famous vocal chords stopped working, too, but the thing ran right past her. She sighed in relief, then was almost knocked over as a girl in a green uniform flew through the air, cutting off the corn-baby. To the other side, a girl with a pink and blue uniform was yelling something at the corn-baby. Chris thought they were crazy, not letting the thing go away, but they seemed to know what they were doing. Chris just backed up, not wanting to cut off another route should the corn-baby still want to escape.

The corn-baby attacked, making Chris cringe, but Green and Pink dodged it in a series of amazing acrobatics. Chris was fascinated, but the best was yet to come. Green reached an arm to the ground and a leg to the sky, forming an almost vertical line as she yelled something. Lightning erupted from a clear sky, hitting the corn-baby which miniaturized itself and fell to the ground. Pink yelled something at another corn-baby Chris had not seem behind her, and it erupted in a shower of sparks. Green and Pink said something to each other, then reached for hiccup-boy's backpack, which Chris had not noticed the corn-baby was carrying.

Chris cringed again as a male voice rang out. The girls froze, and a boy walked from behind a pillar. He was blonde and blue-eyed, but his face was Japanese, a strange yet striking combination. Chris experienced a sense of déjà vu strong enough to make her dizzy. She sat, staring at the boy as he grabbed the backpack. She stifled a yelp when light shot from him straight at the girls, but a man with a cape ran in front of them just in time. He held out his hands, blocking the light. Chris sighed with relief--just as he fell over, clutching a bloody wound in his hand. Pink ran to him, and he yelled something at her. _I have got to learn Japanese,_ Chris thought, watching the girl take off her headpiece and throw it at the boy. Oddly, she found herself hoping it wouldn't hurt him. She was relieved when the piece simply sliced open the backpack. The boy didn't seem relieved, he seemed angry. He threw the backpack at the girls and turned to run, spitting out a phrase that contained one word Chris recognized: _senshi._

_Senshi…they're soldiers?_ She wondered. _Wait a minute…was that tree beside me before?_ To her horror, she realized that she was running, running after the boy who had shot light at the girl. She wanted to stop, but something in her wanted more than anything to see the boy's face and to find out where she knew him from. She felt as if he held all the answers in the universe. Out of breath, she finally stopped, looking back to the park. A figure was on top of the park wall, silhouetted against the sky. Chris felt a pull towards it, and an uneasy feeling of impending disaster. She began to run towards the park, but by the time she got there the figure was gone.

**_-CHAPTER THREE PREVIEW-_**

_Wow…I knew Minako was popular, but…_ Chris tapped a fingernail on the album casing, deep in thought. _Does this mean we're rivals?_

Chris glanced up and stifled a scream. A _thing_ almost twice her height stood before her, its stonelike arms reaching for her...

Feeling at hard grip on her ankle, she shrieked. She kicked at the stone creature, trying to free her ankle, but it began to drag her back up the stairs. She yelled, and everything went white.

Later Chris would wonder what she had been thinking, for she felt that she had fully expected the hand gestures to somehow repel the creature…

The room seemed to blur before her eyes, and Chris was asleep even before she collapsed on the couch.

Chris grabbed her bag and music player, running out the door. Behind her, she heard one sentence, although later she could not have told how she understood it:

_"How did she find the hidden room?" _


	3. Panic Attack

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ta-Da! New chapter! Once again, disclaimer, I don't own anything but Chris. Thanks to my very first reviewer, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

_Wow…I knew Minako was popular, but…_ Chris stood in a music shop. Posters with Minako on them were all over, and there was row upon row of Minako's music._ I'm glad she left England._ _She deserves to be this popular._ Chris picked up an album of Minako's music and stood in line to buy it, tapping a fingernail on the casing thoughtfully. _Does this mean we're rivals?_

A voice speaking Japanese interrupted her thoughts. Handing the album to the store clerk, she dug through her purse to find her money. She counted it out, trying to remember her lessons with Mizuno-san on Japanese money. She blushed when the clerk counted it again, handing some of it back to her and then making change. _Got to review that, then…_ She looked behind her to see whom she was inconveniencing in line, but there was no one behind her. Seeing the store manager hang a sign, she assumed she was the last customer of the day. It _was_ getting dark, after all.

Chris walked home, bouncing with the beat of the song that came from her headphones. _This is catchy. I'll have to ask Mizuno-san to write out the words so I can sing along._ Suddenly she stopped, taking out one of her earphones. She tilted her head, listening, but whatever she had heard was gone. _Cat._ Chris put the earphone back in and continued walking. Hearing a sound again, she did not stop but sped up a little. _I'm just being paranoid…but it will be good to get home._ The thought of that solid hotel door with its three locks was sounding mighty good right now. Chris quickened her steps--

--And ran into something. Murmuring an apology, she glanced up and stifled a scream. A _thing_ almost twice her height stood before her, its stonelike arms reaching for her. Stumbling backwards, Chris realized it was the same color as the building that stood behind it. _So _that's _why I didn't see it._ Dodging around the reaching arms, she ran. She bit back another panicked scream when she realized it was following her, and ran faster.

_Where am I?_ Exhausted, Chris tried to get a bearing on her surroundings. The buildings around her were totally unfamiliar. She tried to figure out how long she had been running from the monster, but had to dodge a blow from the stone creature. Gasping in terror, she scrambled down some steps, trying to get to the door at their base. Feeling at hard grip on her ankle, she shrieked. She kicked at the stone creature, trying to free her ankle, but it began to drag her back up the stairs. She yelled, and everything went white.

Chris blinked. She was sitting on a couch. Above her, a small disco-ball-like object cast gentle light around the small room. A television set and microphone occupied a stage at one end of the room. Stunned, Chris tried to remember what had happened. It was as if she stood outside herself, watching as her hands moved in patterns it seemed she once knew. _What was I thinking?_ For she felt that she had fully expected the hand gestures to somehow repel the creature…

Chris shook her head. She had probably been panicked, and the hand gestures were meaningless. Turning her thoughts to what happened afterwards, she bit her lip. _That_ was more difficult to explain, although she felt rather proud of herself. She, Christina Jensen, had fought off a huge monster. She could remember what she did clearly, although it seemed as if someone else were doing it.

_Chris grabbed the railing at the side of the steps, pulling her knees up to her chest and pushing them back out, forcing the creature away from her. It did not let go, but instead had thrown her at a cement wall across from it. Chris put out her arms bending them at the elbows and wincing as they absorbed the impact. Time seemed to stand still, then she had _pushed_, somehow turning her arms to spin her herself through the air back towards the creature. She had hit it full force like a drill, smashing it to pieces._

Chris looked in amazement at her abraded palms and assorted bruises. _I did that?_ She didn't even know any martial arts. Rubbing her head, she looked around the room to distract herself from the confusing memory, and to try to figure out where she was. Looking at a bulletin board, she saw Tsukino-san and Mizuno-san and two other girls smiling into the camera. Suddenly fearful that she was in one of their houses, she walked up the stairs and opened the door. Looking out, she saw she was in a sort of shop. The lights were off, and trying the door Chris found it was locked.

_How did I get in here?_ Chris had to wonder as she walked into the little room again. The door had been locked, and the glass had been intact. She imagined the door broken into hundreds of tiny triangles. _Geometry. Triangles are the most architecturally sound shape,_ her tired mind babbled. The room seemed to blur before her eyes, and Chris was asleep even before she collapsed on the couch.

"Jensen-san?" Chris opened her eyes with a small groan, blinking them a few times until the room came into focus. She felt like she hadn't slept in _years…_The sight of Mizuno-san's face in front of hers made Chris sqeak and sit up, fully awake. Behind Mizuno-san, Tsukino-san and two other girls looked curiously at Chris. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, I didn't know, I'll leave now…" Chris grabbed her bag and music player, running out the door. Behind her, she heard one sentence, although later she could not have told how she understood it:

"_How did she find the hidden room?"_

**_--CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW--_**

I'm too lazy to do this right now, but chapter four is UP. So go read it. And you can create a preview and email it to me if you want (nothing like enlisting fans to do the dirty work).


	4. Kupi?

_Nako-nako? What the heck is a nako-nako?_ Chris stared around the dressing room, hugging a stuffed unicorn like a pillow. She looked down at her outfit. They had dressed her in a shiny red skirt with a blue blouse and red vest. She looked like a cowgirl! She even had a hat to match. Chris wondered what her manager had been thinking, and wandered over to the mirror. She had to admit, striking poses at the mirror, she did look sort of cute, especially holding the unicorn. Its colors matched her outfit. _Maybe I'm supposed to hold it the whole time?_ She tilted her head, holding the unicorn up to look it in the eye. "Kupi?" she said under her breath. She didn't know what that meant, either, but she had heard some of the costumed girl outside saying it, and they were dressed up like this thing…She shook her head at herself, stuck out her tongue at her reflection, and went back to waiting for Minako.

She wondered if Minako would even remember her. They'd been friends back in England--at least, Chris _thought_ they had been friends. She frowned slightly, playing with her crystal necklace as she remembered one of the worst mornings of her life. _Minako has moved to Japan,_ the teacher had said that morning. _We are all going to write letters to her, wishing her luck. That way, she'll have good wishes when she gets to Japan!_

Chris had started several letters, but had sent nothing in the end. To her, everything she wrote sounded whiny. _Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you want to say goodbye? Are we still friends?_ She had tried to think of something cheerful and good-natured to write, but she just didn't feel that way. Minako had been one of her best friends, and now she had left without even a goodbye.

For the tenth time, Chris wondered what her manager had been thinking, scheduling her for this event. Between trying to catch up with what most Japanese learned in the first grade and trying to keep up with her class, it wasn't as if she had much free time. Manager had told her that going to this publicity event with Minako would help her learn how to interact with fans. _I haven't even put out an album yet, and I've already got fans?_ Chris sighed. Perhaps he thought being with Minako would put Chris at ease. He couldn't have been more wrong.

_She is taking forever,_ Chris thought, walking to the door. Opening it, she could hear the chorus of "Ces't la vie" coming from the assembly room. Chris nodded her head in time with the music, mouthing the words to herself. Mizuno-san had provided her with a transcript, and though Chris got stuck for a word sometimes she could now fake her way through the song pretty well.

Chris was concentrating on the words so hard that it took her a minute to realize that the music coming from the speakers was not the same song anymore. _Strange,_ Chris thought, listening to the eerie piano music, _I don't remember this on the album. Maybe Minako added a new track?_ Hidden in the doorway, her eyes widened as she saw the costumed girls in the crowded room fall to the ground.

_In the park, young children cried, their parents and loved ones fallen to the ground. A faceless bundle of straw stood in their midst. Everyone he touched fell victim to the strange phenomenon. Chris gasped as it turned its eyeless face towards her…_

Chris's mind snapped in and out of gear, barely noting the young man who was now on the stage. _Got to call 911! Wait, is that even possible here? Is it some different number?_ Making a mental note to have Mizuno-san teach her Japanese emergency procedures, Chris prepared to call for help. Suddenly, a girl stood up and called out. Chris blinked. She had thought it was Tsukino-san, but she must have been wrong. Instead, it was the pink senshi from the park. Chris grinned, remembering how well the senshi had fought. _Yeah, you're in for it now,_ she thought at the man, then her mind clicked back and she recognized him.

_The young man smiling as he threw a ball of energy at the two senshi…Smiling again, as it knocked the black-suited man to the ground…Snarling as he turned and fled into the night, leaving only questions in his wake…Grimacing with exertion as he arm-wrestled with an unseen opponent…_

Chris shook her head. _Arm-wrestling?_ She must have gotten him mixed up there, but he was definitely the one from the park. She winced as he threw an energy ball at the pink senshi, knocking her to the ground.

"Help her!" a small voice suddenly called out from behind Chris. _Huh?_ Chris whirled, scanning the empty hallway for who had spoken. Casting an eye behind her, where the man was advancing on the senshi, she walked a few steps back into the hall. "Did you call me? We could use some help…"

"Yes, we could." Chris blinked. _This has got to be a dream. _A small stuffed cat had walked out of the shadows, and seemed to be talking to her. Chris looked behind her to see if someone could be playing a trick on her. She saw two senshi, the green from before and a red one she had never seen before. They were intent on the young man, so it did not seem likely that either of them were doing this. _I'm asleep right now, and any minute now Minako is going to come in to find me drooling on her couch._

Reflecting that it would do her no harm to talk to the dream cat, she said, "You think I can help?"

The cat nodded. "My name is Luna. I train the senshi. You are one of those senshi, guardians against evil."

Chris almost took the cat's paw and shook it, but she remembered in time and bowed instead. "I'm a…senshi?" She shook her head. "You must be mistaken. I…I don't even speak Japanese!" She did not know why, but it seemed that would make a difference.

Dream Cat--Luna-- tilted her head. "What do you think you're speaking now?"

"English, of course. What are you trying to pull?" Chris tilted her own head. Her words sounded funny in her ears. "Testing? 1…2…3?" She gasped as the Japanese numbers came out of her mouth. "That can't be right. I speak English!" She looked at the cat with wide eyes. "How is it possible?"

Luna seemed to shrug. "I don't know. I found it hard to believe that you were a senshi, too, but my crescent never lies." Chris stared at the small crescent moon the cat wore on her forehead. "Besides, we found you in the secret room. No one but the senshi can enter, and you were inside." The cat shook her head. "I thought there were only four of you. I was _sure_ of it."

Chris gasped as the young man knocked both senshi to the ground with their companion. "Okay, so I'm a senshi," she said hurriedly to Luna. "Exactly how do I help?"

"You have to transform," Luna said.

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know!" Luna cried in frustration. "You need to say something, but I don't know what. Mercury, Moon, Jupiter and Mars are all I know, and they're taken."

"Well, I have to do _something!_"

"Just follow your heart," Luna advised, "And put the words "power" and "make up" at the end."

_Great. I'm just going to shout out random things until something works? I don't even know what's supposed to happen!_

"Okay…um…" Since Luna had mentioned planets, Chris decided to try that first. "Earth power make up!" Nothing happened. "Uh…ribbon power make up!" Nothing. Seeing the man advance on the helpless senshi, Chris panicked. "Nakonako power make up! Disco power make up! Song power make up!" About to turn and yell at Luna that nothing was working and they had better call the police, a sparkle caught her eye. Looking down, Chris saw her necklace. Looking into it, she remembered the hand motions of last night. It seemed they were connected some how…She tried to recapture the feeling, remembering how she had felt when the stone creature had grabbed her.

_The enemy has you, you must get free…you must do something. You did it once before, you _know_ this._

Chris felt her hands move, and knew in that instant that this was no dream and that Luna was right. Somehow, extra or no, Japanese or no, she was a senshi. She had power, and she knew how to use it. One hand still wrapped around her crystal, she flung a hand into the air, fingers spread.

"_**Crystal Prism Power! Make up!"**_

Chris felt a sense of _rightness_, which was soon swallowed by awe. Surrounded by a shower of silver glitter, her hands and feet moved of their own accord. Clear crystal boots appeared on her feet. Her clothes were whisked away, replaced by a tight white leotard. A silver bow appeared on her chest, adorned with a crystal. Sweeping her hands across her thighs, she found that she had on a short silver skirt, and a belt made out of crystal and silver links. Her hands moved around her head, and she felt something heavy settle on her brow.

All of this had happened in the space of an instant, and Chris found herself almost dizzy. Catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror across the room, she stared. A white-silver senshi stared back, uniform very like those of the other senshi. She had white hair done up in a bun at the back of her head, adorned with crystal pins, and a few ringlets escaped to frame her face. On the senshi's forehead sat a gold tiara with a crystal jewel. Chris put her hand to her head, and the senshi did the same.

"Go to the devil!" The young man had seen her, and his cry brought her to her senses. The other senshi did not seem to see her, so she moved her hands in the way she had last night. It felt she was supposed to say something, but she could no think what so she did without. A red light appeared on the man's stomach. From the look of his face, it caused him pain. Chris stared as the young man vanished, leaving a room full of sleeping girls and three--make that, four--senshi. Seeing the other senshi begin to look around, Chris ducked into the shadow of the doorway. She did not feel ready to join them yet, no matter what Luna said.

Remembering Luna, Chris looked behind her. The cat was gone. _Great. She didn't tell me how to get _out_ of these things._ While Chris liked the feeling being a senshi gave her, it also left a disconcerting feeling of déjà vu, or something she should remember but didn't. Walking back into the dressing room, Chris sat at the vanity. A cell phone sat on the table, one that Chris was sure was not there before. It was white with silver charms. Turning it over, Chris examined it. Engraved on the back in Japanese, which Chris found she could now read, it said: SAILOR CRYSTAL.

_I am Sailor Crystal,_ Chris thought, not noticing that she had reverted to her original state. _One of the Sailor Senshi._ The realization brought with it a great sense of power and responsibility, but Chris could not help but feel there was something more to all of this…something she was missing…


	5. Old and New

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Long time, no write! I've been insanely busy, but for some reason I wanted to pick this up again. If nothing else, I want to play my plot out. XP Once again, I own nothing but Chris, blah blah blah.

She was trapped. There was no way out, and a sense of urgency mixed with horror was making her feel nearly ill. Someone needed her, someone out _there_ and she couldn't…She stared out through the glass walls of her prison, the refracted light not quite masking the scene outside—

"NOOO!" Chris sat up, her tired body protesting. She shook her head. These dreams had to stop. It had been nearly a week since she found out she was a senshi, nearly a week of nightmares and dizzying déjà vu. She was sick of it. Wrapping herself in a robe, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of hot cocoa. _This has got to stop._ Her teacher had commented on how tired she seemed, and she had nearly fallen asleep in class! She tried to analyze what had woken her up, but could remember very little except for the sense of being trapped, and the horrible feeling of loss and pain that had made her cry out.

Shaking her head, Chris left her cocoa on the side table. She was restless. Walking out onto the balcony, she took a deep breath of night air. Questions. She had too many questions. Since the speaking cat had taught her to transform, she had fought no monsters, seen no other senshi…only two kept her from writing the whole battle off as a hallucination: the cell phone she carried with her everywhere, and the cat. It kept showing up. Mostly it popped up when she least expected it, scaring her half to death. _The least it could do is _explain_ some of this to me…_ Chris knew she should probably start calling the cat by it's name…but it was a stuffed animal, for Pete's sake! Never mind that she had twenty stuffed animals on her bed and still addressed them by name. This was entirely different. And anyway, all Luna had done so far was make cryptic references to a "past life" and disappear. Apparently the cat believed in reincarnation. Chris did not.

_Those dreams have to come from somewhere,_ the back of her mind whispered. Telling the back of her mind to shut up, Chris tilted her head back and looked at the moon. Something about it had always energized her, especially when it was full and bright. Tonight it calmed her. Yawning, she grinned and headed back to bed. Maybe she would get some sleep tonight after all.

"CLANG!"

Chris awoke with a muffled groan. She considered hitting the sleep button; after all, isn't one of the chosen senshi allowed a lie in once in a while? She sat up anyway. She had found out it was really rude to be late in the Japanese culture. Her teacher had commended her on her language progress despite her weariness, but with increasing Japanese fluency came new difficulties. Those she spoke to no longer allowed her the grace rudeness they allowed a foreigner. Because she spoke flawless Japanese she was expected to know the ins and outs of the culture, the money…everything. She didn't.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Chris showered, packed a lunch and headed off to school. She was plenty early today and she took her time, enjoying the sights and the weather.

"Ohaio!"

Chris shot an annoyed look at Luna, who was trotting along the wall beside her, and snatched the stuffed cat up before anyone could see. "You should be more careful. Have you finally come to explain something to me? Or are you going to disappear as usual?"

Luna actually had the nerve to give _Chris_ an annoyed look. "Actually, I came to introduce you to your fellow senshi."

Chris's stomach gave a lurch. "What?"

"The other senshi. There are four, remember? Five, including you," Luna shook her head. "They're up ahead, there."

Chris tried not to hyperventilate. With one hand, she nervously smoothed her hair and then her uniform skirt. "You couldn't have given me more warning? I look a mess this morning…" She was meeting the beautiful, graceful senshi…and she was dressed as a schoolgirl with braids! "Should I transform?" Somehow, she thought she might be more comfortable in her senshi uniform.

"No need." Luna nodded at the other senshi, which had begun to approach. As they came into view, Chris blinked and nearly dropped Luna. In fact, she _did _drop Luna, but one of the girls caught the cat before it hit the ground. They stared at each other.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Chris looked at the cat in Tsukino-san's arms. Luna shook her head. "Sailor Crystal, meet Sailor Moon." Tsukino-san bowed and grinned.

"I am Sailor Mercury," a soft, familiar voice spoke. Chris stared again. "No way! Mizuno-san, you too?" Mizuno-san smiled softly and bowed her head.

Another girl with long, black hair stepped forward. "I am Sailor Mars." Chris bowed nervously. Sailor Mars scared her a little bit.

"And I am Sailor Jupiter." The last girl introduced herself with a smile. Chris smiled back, a little more at ease. "Um…pleased to meet you all."

Tsukino-san bounced forward. "We are all senshi! Isn't that great?" She linked arms with Mizuno-san and Chris. "Now that we're comrades, we don't have to be so formal! I'm Usagi-chan, that's Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and Mako-chan!"

Chris looked warily at the others. She knew it was pretty rude to call someone by name unless you were asked, and she wasn't sure if "Usagi-chan's" invitation had counted. "Ami-chan" and "Mako-chan" weresmiling, so it seemed all right with them, but "Rei-chan" was looking disapproving. Chris bit her lip. "O-okay."

Walking on with Usagi chattering in her ear, Chris felt yet another stab of déjà vu and stopped quickly. Trying to pinpoint the source of the feeling, she found she could not. Something about this, the girls beside her, walking with Usagi…it all felt as if she had done it before. Chris felt the knot inside her loosen. For some reason, for the first time, she felt right. She felt as if she had come home.


End file.
